1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital rights management for live streaming, and more specifically, to digital rights management for live streaming based on trusted relationships.
2. Background
In some systems that provide live streaming content to personal computers or IP-enabled devices such as IPTV, Blu-ray disc player, and Home Audio devices, any device can access encrypted content and a public key to decrypt the content because the uniform resource identifier (URI) and/or uniform resource locator (URL) to the encrypted content and the key are listed in the live streaming playlist. These systems lack the methodology to manage access rights for encrypted content based on an established relationship. Further, these systems do not provide a way for a service provider to specify the use of content encryption and an appropriate hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) method to acquire the decryption key and/or live streaming content.